Girls Night In
by Don'tForgetTheNotes
Summary: ONE SHOT SPINOFF FOR MY LAURWALK FIC 'INCOMING' Lauren and some of the StarKid girls have a girls night in. (expansion of the chapter 'Testing' from Incoming)


_A/N: Okay guys, this is just a one shot for the girl's night in Lauren goes to in 'Testing' in 'Incoming' I just wanted to expand more on it but not in the actual story :') The beginning few paragraphs are just copied from the actual chapter of 'Incoming' :D_

_I do not own the characters; they are based on real people._

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Lauren stopped outside the door of Jaime's apartment. She leant against the wall and took a few deep breaths. She could do this. She was an actor. All she had to do was act and she'd get through this and they wouldn't think anything was wrong. She blinked as she heard noise coming from within Jaime's apartment. How long had she been stood outside? She moved to stand in front of the door as she heard Jaime speaking from right behind the door.

'Where is she? I buzzed her in like ten minutes ago.'

Lauren smiled as Jaime opened the door. She held her smile as Jaime's expression turned to shock but then quickly turned into a smile.

'Oh, she's here.'

'Hey Jaime.'

She quickly slipped past Jaime and into the apartment. Following the sounds of talking she found Denise and Julia in the sitting room. She dumped her bag on the floor and slumped onto the sofa. She was so tired all of a sudden, it had been such a long day.

'Do you want something to drink Lo?'

'Just water please.'

'You're not pregnant are you?'

She looked around as Denise spoke. Lauren's stomach dropped a little as she saw Julia and Denise were holding wine glasses. Although she was still refusing to believe she was pregnant one thing she was sure was you weren't supposed to drink whilst pregnant. She knew she had to say something as the silence was quickly becoming awkward. However she was saved by Jaime.

'Don't be stupid Deeds, just because we're not all alcoholics like you.'

Lauren joined in as the girls giggled. She silently breathed a sigh a relief as Jaime went to get her water. That had been close. She curled her legs up onto the sofa and tried to concentrate on the conversation Denise and Julia were having. Lauren laughed as she realised they were arguing over which film to put on. She accepted her water as Jaime came back in and sat next to her. They both watched amused as Denise and Julia's argument continued. It seemed they had narrowed down the options to 'Bridesmaids' and 'Sex and the City' and it was also clear that Jaime and Lauren were going to get no say in what film they were going to spend the night watching. She took a deep breath and tried to relax.

She mentally counted off a day on the calendar in her head. Finally Denise and Julia decided on 'Bridesmaids', Lauren smiled, that was the one she would have picked. She settled down into her seat and waited for the movie to start. However as soon as the opening credits rolled Jaime started talking.

'So Lauren, have you seen your mysterious one night stand recently?'

Lauren coughed on the water she had just sipped. She had hoped that had long since passed but she had been wrong. She looked at Denise and Julia. Denise was beaming at her and had even faced away from the TV so she could look at her face on. Julia however, looked worried and Lauren knew why. Julia had been the only person she had trusted to tell who she had been with that night. Lauren felt herself panicking, with the recent development to that whole story she was suddenly worried she'd let something slip and it would all come out.

'No I haven't seen him.'

'Ah well, you can't have them all.'

Lauren smiled as the others agreed with Denise; however her smile didn't reach her eyes. That had been one of the biggest lies she had ever told. She had seen Joe nearly every day at rehearsals since that night. It was getting hard to carry on as if nothing had happened. She hated lying to her friends. Denise and Jaime slowly moved onto another topic of conversation but as they did Julia caught her eye. Lauren knew she was waiting for some reaction but Lauren didn't have one. Thoughts of the calendar slipped into her mind again. Too many times already she had recalculated the dates, hoping she'd mind she had made a mistake but each time she hadn't gotten the same result. She was late, and the thought really scared her. She pulled her legs up onto the sofa and wrapped her arms around them. Denise and Jaime finally stopped talking so she tried to concentrate on the film, she didn't want to be inside her head right now.

Once they had settled into the movie Lauren finally began to relax a little. The worse thing was to let it get to her; she had to keep her head. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe deeply.

* * *

Jaime shot a sideways look at Lauren as she heard her breathing. Over the past few days something had changed about her. She wasn't the same Lauren she'd been last week even. She knew they all went through bad patches sometimes but she was worried about Lauren. She was her friend and Jaime hated it when her friends were down and she didn't know how to make them feel better.

She looked at Denise and Julia; they were both focused on the film. She wondered if they had noticed a change in Lauren, maybe it was just her imagination but she made a mental note to keep an eye on Lauren over the next few weeks. After a few moments she turned her attention back to the movie.

* * *

Julia was looking at the TV but she wasn't watching the movie. This morning she hadn't wanted to say anything but she had known something was wrong. Lauren had been shaking like a leaf. For the first time Julia felt like she didn't know her best friend and she didn't like the feeling this thought was giving her. She looked across as Lauren, she was staring at the TV like everyone else but her eyes seemed glazed over. Julia knew she had to take charge, now.

'Jaime, do you have any board games we can play?'

She felt everyone's eyes on her but she kept looking at Jaime. There was a change in Jaime's eyes and Julia knew she was relieved she had said something.

'I think I can find something.'

Julia smiled as Jaime left the room. The other two were still staring at her looking puzzled but she just smiled at them. Someone times the little things made the biggest impact and Julia was hoping this would be one of those times. Finally Jaime came back in holding a battered Twister box. Julia jumped up and pushed the coffee table out of the way before helping Jaime set the Twister mat up. Denise and Lauren had yet to move so Julia rolled her eyes and tried to pull them up.

'Come on! Let your inner kid out!'

Slowly the girls stood up and moved over to the mat. Julia picked up the spinner and made the first spin. As she watched it spin around the board, she slowly relaxed. They needed something like this, something to take their minds of everything. Sometimes the best cure was to just laugh. You didn't always have to tell people your problems to feel better.

'Okay Denise, right hand blue.'

* * *

Lauren laughed as Denise grumbled about already having to kneel on the floor. She wasn't quite sure what Julia was up to but Lauren knew she was trying to make them all feel better and Lauren was grateful to her for it.

'Lauren, right foot red.'

She stepped onto the mat.

15 minutes later and Lauren, Denise and Jaime were all balanced precariously in their positions on the mat. For about the past 2 minutes Jaime had been screaming that her back was about the break as she was bent backwards over Denise. Denise seemed to be having a laughing fit, brought on by Jaime's screaming and the fact she was sliding increasingly closer to the floor. Lauren had gotten off lightly so far and had mostly been able to stay to one side of the mat.

'Lauren, left hand green.'

Lauren looked around the mat; the only free green circle was on the other side of the mat. She sighed and tried to stretch across but she wasn't tall enough. Suddenly she lost her balance and fell onto Jaime who in turn collapsed onto Denise. The three lay laughing in a heap on the mat before slowly getting up. As they took a breather before starting again Lauren looked at Julia. She was so grateful to her. Something like this, where she could just forget everything for a few hours was just was she needed right now.

* * *

Denise rubbed her back but smiled at the scene. She would never have thought that a kid's game like Twister could be so fun and yet this was the most fun she had had in months. They were all being worn down by rehearsals and work and life in general and sometimes the only cure was to stop being an adult for a few hours. She walked over to Julia and took the spinner.

'Okay since I was the last to fall I'm spinning this time!'

She smiled as she watched the others get ready around the mat. This was going to be fun.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this :D_


End file.
